Apart from the passenger seats, aircraft passenger cabins that are equipped for transporting passengers also comprise installations that are provided for the supply to passengers and/or the use by passengers. Such installations in an aircraft passenger cabin, for example toilets or galleys, are also referred to as monuments, and in their corresponding installation position are supplied with water, air etc. by way of the supply lines in the aircraft; or removal of waste water or of waste takes place by way of sanitation lines. Depending on requirements, there are for example individual system lines for vacuum, waste water, supplemental cooling or potable water.
Depending on individual requirements, monuments can be located in different positions in the aircraft cabin, and the system lines are positioned accordingly depending on the location of the connection points at the monuments.
In this arrangement each monument position requires an individual and separate adaptation of the required system inlet lines. Consequently there is a large variety of system inlets for all the identified monument locations. This is demonstrated in the description of FIG. 1 by means of an example. A top view of a section of a cabin layout is shown, which shows not only the actually used line connections and the connection flanges, but also shows alternative pipeline routes which have to be provided to maintain theoretical connection options. A change in a position of a monument is thus connected with considerable expenditure for rerouting the system inlet lines.
Providing connections spaced along the lines for different locations of installations in the aircraft cabin is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,727. Thus, the supply and distribution lines, e.g., water line, air line, are laid in the upper area of passenger cabins and connected from above to the installations such as kitchens or toilets (see FIG. 2 or 8). Waste lines are positioned below the floor and also have multiple connections, which are provided with a “blind stopper” if not used (FIG. 16, 17). For a possible change of the position of these monuments, they are connected via supply lines to other connections, the unused connections being sealed. The supply lines and connections provided are essentially laid above the monuments; waste lines run below the floor. Therefore, all connections to the individually running system lines must be reproduced in the event of a change of the position of the monument.